He Wolf
by Nunnaly
Summary: Mating season has begun and Ludwig has to choose the mate of his life. He will get the only one he couldn't have. Humanoid!Wolves AU. Wolf!Ludwig x Wolf!Gilbert
1. Awesome Puppies!

**NOTE: This in an AU inspired by a fan art: Ludwig and Gilbert with wolf's ears and tail and two little puppies with them little!Gilbert and little!Ludwig, (I'm looking for the picture and I hope to show it to you very soon!)**

In this story, Ludwig and Gilbert are humanoid wolves so they live in a forest inside a cavern but they wear clothes and have things like blanket… It's a sort of fantasy, guys, accept it, please eheh!

We have two story-lines, the flashbacks will start in the second chapter.

Warnings: Incest (Ludwig and Gilbert are mate but they are still brothers), Mpreg (it starts with this chapter), Lemon (later…), Ivan x Gilbert one-side (yes, it is a warning…).

I know, it's a crazy idea but I've to do it!

Good Reading!

* * *

_**Awesome Puppies!**_

_Winter… Winter… Why is it happening during winter?_

Ludwig glared at the falling snow. It was cold yesterday and the day before. Hell, it had been cold and snowy for about two months or so and Ludwig didn't like it one bit. Snow was not one of his favorite things but the pups had decided to born that night and he couldn't do anything about it.

Ludwig had hoped until the last day to have pups during spring or summer.

It was easier to find food and to take care of the little ones.

Winter was cold and cold wasn't good for pups.

He had seen a lot of pups die because of the winter, because their parents hadn't been able to warm them up properly and he had seen a lot of pups die because their mother couldn't feed them anymore because of the absence of decent food.

Winter wasn't a good season to come to the world for a little wolf but he and Gilbert could do nothing about it, it had happened when it had happened and they could only hope for the best. Ludwig had born during a winter night and he was a strong, health wolf, Gilbert wasn't different from him but he had suffered until spring because he was the smaller one of his litter and the only one to be born alive.

He had suffered his entire life because of that fact.

An albino wolf with demon red eyes.

The wolves of their family called Ludwig a fool to have chosen him as his mate, but the young wolf hadn't listened to them, he had just followed his heart and it had been Gilbert's propriety for a lot of time. No one accepted his decision, so they had left to start their own pack somewhere else.

But they had been alone for more than a year after the mating season.

Gilbert had tried to be cheerful but Ludwig could see how much he was suffering because of it.

Ludwig didn't care, of course but a wolf need a pack to survive and the two of them all alone couldn't last forever.

But then, at the start of the previous spring, Gilbert had welcomed him with the most beautiful smile Ludwig had ever seen. "We're going to be three or four or more very soon!"

Ludwig sighed deeply wrapping his arms around his own body looking up at the falling snow: he wanted a lot of strong pups like every wolf but he wasn't sure about it anymore, not when Gilbert had to suffer to give birth to them. The season was the worst and the spring was far away, he hoped to have only one pup. It was better for Gilbert, it was better for him and it was better for the little one.

They were young, they were alone and they had no food.

They weren't able to take care of a numerous litter right now, not during that damned winter. Ludwig didn't want to think to the possibility to see their pups die because of the cold or because Gilbert wasn't able to feed them anymore. Ludwig was afraid and he hated himself because he was powerless.

_"I have to do it alone, wait outside."_

Why? Ludwig wasn't able to help Gilbert but he was turning crazy out there without knowing if Gilbert was fine, if he needed help, comfort or a hand to hold. His mate had always been too proud and stubborn, it was the problem.

Ludwig growled some nonsense turning around to take a look to the dark cavern. The huge hole in the rock wall was hidden by a lot of wild ivy. He had found that place before the mating season and he had taken Gilbert there when they were forced to leave their old home. It was a safe place to live, to start their new life together and to give birth to their pups.

He sighed again: he could see nothing from where he stood but he tried to listen… nothing, he couldn't hear Gilbert's voice or the tiny voice of a new little life. everything was silent and Ludwig hated it.

He closed his fists restraining himself from running inside the cavern to see what Gilbert was doing.

And if the pups were born dead?

Ludwig's heart skip a beat: they were moving until some hours ago, Ludwig had felt them kick against his hand. They were alive! They were fine! But… but… Ludwig remembered their father talk about Gilbert's birth, six pups died a few seconds after their birth without a real reason. Six pups with black ears and tail, six boys, Gilbert was the only one with white ears and tail and he was the only one to survive.

He was the smaller, he was the weaker but he didn't give up.

Gilbert had never given up, not even when their father had sold him to another prank of grey wolves like an peace's offer between their families. Gilbert had been sacrificed for the sake of a family that hated him. _Bastards…_Ludwig had always been the favorite son in a way or another and he had surprised everyone when he had betrayed their trust choosing Gilbert as his mate.

He was going to be the Alpha wolf after their father, the leader of their pack and ha had given up everything for Gilbert's love and he didn't regret it. Ludwig had his beloved brother with him forever, now. They were mates, nothing else was important.

"West!"

Ludwig stopped to breathe, he froze without taking his eyes off of the cavern's entrance. He could hear Gilbert's cries and screams very clearly now but he didn't have the strength to take a step. Gilbert was saying nothing, he was just crying in agony and Ludwig was afraid to know the reason. The labor had started hours ago and Gilbert had never emitted a sound for the entire night! Why now? What the hell was happening?

"West... Ludwig!"

Everything fell still a second later, Gilbert wasn't screaming anymore and Ludwig felt like he was going to die under the falling snow.

"Gilbert…" He muttered taking a step hesitantly, "Gilbert? Gilbert!" He ran inside the cavern trying to see his mate in that dark place, his blue eyes got used to the darkness very soon and he found his brother where he had left him hours before, on their bed of straw with all their blankets wrapped around his body.

"Gilbert…" Ludwig came closer slowly, the albino wolf didn't listen to him and he didn't take his eyes off of the little precious thing he was holding against his best. Gilbert looked paler than normal and tired, his candid hair was wet with sweat but he was smiling. Gilbert was smiling.

"Gilbert," at the end, his mate looked up at him and his smile got wider and brighter, "Ludwig…" he said weakly and the younger wolf knelt next to him, his blue eyes were full of fear. Gilbert giggled, "don't be afraid, they can't bite… well, not yet."

"They?" Ludwig wasn't able to think coherently anymore.

"Our awesome puppies," Gilbert murmured looking down at the little miracle he was hiding under the blanket. Ludwig moved his trembling hand taking the hem and lifting it. He forgot how to breathe when he saw what there was under it. He had dreamed about that moment since the day Gilbert had said to him about his pregnancy, he had spent nine months trying to image the little things that were growing inside his mate.

He had prepared himself for that event every minute of every day, but when he saw the two pups that they've wished for their entire life together, Ludwig didn't feel ready at all.

It was too strong, too strange, too beautiful to be a real feeling.

But it was… It wasn't a dream, it was real life!

They were parents! They were a family!

The smaller pup was sucking Gilbert's nipple slowly but it looked very hungry to be just a little thing, Ludwig smiled when he saw the white ears between a lot of silver locks: it was little but it didn't look weak at all, only a little tired but it was natural. The second one was sprawled next to the smaller one, it was moving blindly looking for his food but it just whined without screaming or crying. That sound was the most beautiful song in the world for Ludwig.

He took a look between the little legs and stared down at Gilbert, "it's a boy!" He exclaimed proudly, Gilbert didn't stop to smile, "he is a boy, too," he said brushing his fingertips against the smaller pup's white ear. "Two boys…" Ludwig murmured looking down at that piece of art once again. The smaller one let go Gilbert's nipple yawning and he nuzzled his little head against his chest trying to fall asleep.

"Nein… nein…" Gilbert murmured, "you can't sleep here, your brother need to eat, too."

Gilbert brushed his index against the soft red cheek to keep the baby awake, "West, take him…"

Ludwig widened his eyes, "what?"

Gilbert laughed, "you have to start to be a Papa, hold Snow for a while. I've to feed Night or he will start to cry soon."

Ludwig rolled his eyes: their pups were ten minutes old and Gilbert had already nicknamed them. He sighed deeply holding out his hands to take the smaller pup, he held his breath when he picked that fragile, precious thing up taking him away from his mother. Snow didn't like it and he began to cry loudly and Ludwig panicked, "he doesn't like me…" He murmured, "he wants you, I don't know what…"

"West, calm down…" Gilbert said guiding the other pup to his nipple to feed him, "he is just cold, he isn't able to hear or see us, yet. He can recognize us only by the smell, make him know yours… And don't hold him like he's going to explode!"

Ludwig nodded holding the pup closer to his chest.

Snow whined a little longer until he nuzzled his little face against his chest using his little tail to cover himself, "he is trembling, Gilbert… He is afraid of me, I guess…" Ludwig commented alarmed. The white wolf looked up at him one more time, he smiled, "he is only cold, Ludwig. You're not dangerous and he already knows it."

"Why are you so sure?"

"You're his Papa, he has to trust you…" Gilbert stared at a pile of little blankets next to him, "they are their pup blankets, wrap Snow in one of them."

Ludwig nodded moving carefully to not scare the pup. Snow liked his white blanket, he stopped to tremble quickly and he relaxed completely against his father's chest. Ludwig sighed in relief staring down at the sleeping pup carefully: Snow looked like Gilbert, a little copy of his beloved brother. He was beautiful, he was perfect and Ludwig allow himself to smile happily at his son for the first time. He kissed his little head: his silver hair and the light fur over his ears were still wet with birth's liquid but the adult wolf didn't care.

He smiled serenely resting his nose between those silver and soft locks, he closed his eyes, "he smells good… He smells like you…" Ludwig added looking down at his mate. Gilbert chuckled, "they've been inside me nine months, it would have been strange if they didn't have my smell," He looked down at Night who was still sucking his nipple slowly, Ludwig stared at the pup, too.

"Does it hurt?"

Gilbert looked at him confused and then he stared down at the little thing against his chest, "Snow is a little rougher than him…" Gilbert murmured stroking the little black ears of his son, "but Night is bigger, he used to steal his brother's food inside the belly, I guess… It explains because Snow is hungrier than him."

Ludwig looked at the pup in his arms: Snow was very little, he could break him with just a hand and without effort. It made him worry a little: small pups weren't very healthy usually but he didn't want to say it to Gilbert. Not now. Snow was fine, he had eaten just after his birth and he was sleeping peacefully. He had time to gain weight.

Well… If Gilbert was able to feed them for the entire time and Gilbert needed a lot of food to do that.

Ludwig didn't want to turn around and see the snow outside.

He didn't want to think about sad things.

Gilbert was fine and the pups were alive, he couldn't ask for more.

"He looks like you…" Gilbert murmured while Night let go his nipple to nuzzle his face against his chest, Ludwig nodded: the pup had his black ears and tail and his blond hair. He was strong and health, he could see it and he looked very calm differently from his brother.

"Give Snow to me and wrap Night into a blanket, please."

Ludwig obeyed: he rested the bundle in his arms next to Gilbert and took another pup blanket to wrap his other son in it. Night didn't make a sound, he fussed a little but he relaxed immediately when Ludwig held him against his chest. It was strange to hold a little copy of himself.

"You two are awesome together," Gilbert commented wrapping a arms around Snow and kissing his cheek, the baby reacted immediately feeling his mother's presence, he held out his little hands and Gilbert kissed every little finger adoringly, "I can't believe they are here…"

Ludwig cuddled Night against his chest sweetly smiling proudly at his second son, "Ja…"

"Snow is the firstborn, you know?" Gilbert said kissing the white pup again, "he is the older brother and Night is the younger one, just like you and me."

"You've called me…" Ludwig muttered without taking his eyes off of his son's serene face.

Gilbert blushed a little, "well…" He stared down at the pup in his arms, "Snow didn't want to come out, I was tired and it hurt… It hurt a lot…"

"I'm so sorry, Gil…"

"You don't have to be, West. It's natural but I didn't really understand how much it was hard..." He looked at the pup boy in Ludwig's arms, "he is really your son, he didn't make me wait, he had followed his brother quickly," the albino smiled down at Snow, "you're a spoiled prince, instead. You didn't want to leave me, right? Because Mama is awesome and you're awesome, too, my precious pup," Gilbert kissed snow at the end of every sentence.

Ludwig smiled at them and then at the black pup in his arms, "do you mind if I name him, Maximilian?"

Gilbert turned serious immediately staring at his mate and then at his second son, "Maximilian?"

"We can call him Max for short…" Ludwig added blushing a little.

Gilbert shook his head confused, "I didn't know that you were thinking about names, you hated to talk about it."

"I was afraid…" Ludwig murmured without shame kissing his pup's forehead, "I didn't know what was going to happen and I didn't want to name them without even knowing if they were going to be alive."

Gilbert didn't answer.

"I'm sorry Gilbert, I didn't talk about it because I didn't want to scare you. I just didn't want to dream about our happiness before to touch it, I'm sorry."

Gilbert sighed deeply holding out his right hand, Ludwig took it in his bigger one, "I love you, you know?"

Ludwig turned redder, "I… I love you, too."

"Come here, West…"

Ludwig nodded laying next to his lover, his brother, his sons' mother… His happiness.

The pups were sleeping between them, feeling safe thanks to their parents' presence and warmth.

"Maximilian…" Gilbert repeated brushing his fingertips against the black pup's cheeks, "Max… It sounds very awesome, West!"

"I'm glad…"

"And Snow? Did you think some name for him?"

"Well… You've always wanted to name your son, Friedrich," Ludwig muttered and Gilbert smiled brightly, "Fritz!" He exclaimed looking down at the little white thing next to him, "you're Fritz, my little love!" and then he smiled at the black pup, "and you're Max!"

"Max and Fritz…" Ludwig repeated touching his lover's cheek, "everything is real, right?"

Gilbert smiled, "Ja, West…" He kissed his palm sighing deeply and relaxing against their bed of straw tiredly, his red eyes half-closed, Ludwig continued to caress his hair slowly, "try to sleep, now…"

"I don't want to sleep, I don't want to miss anything of this day…" He murmured embracing his puppies with an arm, "I don't want to leave them alone, I've just met them after nine months and they're too awesome to be left alone."

"I won't move, Gilbert," Ludwig said leaning down to kiss his forehead, "I'm not going to leave you three alone, I will watch over you until you sleep."

"But you're tired too."

"I didn't give birth to two splendid pups, Bruder."

Gilbert smiled tiredly one last time, "They're not splendid, they're awesome…"

* * *

**A\N:**Inside a wolf's prank only the alpha-couple can have pups and the two mates spend the rest of their life together mating every year only with each other. When the pups turn into adults they can continue to live with their birth-prank or leave it and start a new one with their own mate.

I hope it is clear enough for now, it will turn clearer very soon, I promise!

Comments make me very happy!


	2. About Our Parents

_**About Our Parents**  
_

_Gilbert's hand was smaller than his._

_Ludwig wasn't going to let it go, not when everyone was staring at them so coldly._

_Everyone knew what mating season was._

_Everyone knew what they had done the previous night, it wasn't a strange thing, their brothers and sisters had done the same thing with their mates. Ludwig wasn't happy to show what he and Gilbert had shared, it was an intimate thing, it had to belong only to his brother and him._

_But it was practically impossible to hide it for a wolf._

_It was part of their laws: a young wolf could lose his virginity only during the mating season and only with the wolf that intended to be its mate until the end of their life. It was a safe thing, maybe. No one could be forced to do it._

_But Gilbert was an exception._

_Gilbert had always been an exception._

_He wasn't supposed to be chosen by another wolf freely._

_He wasn't supposed to become the favorite son's mate._

_He was supposed to be forced to mate with a predestined wolf, he was supposed to lose his virginity with someone who wanted only his body and Gilbert couldn't accept it. He wasn't a sex-toy, he was a person, he didn't love that wolf, he loved Ludwig! Ludwig could have everything of him, Ludwig could touch him, Ludwig loved him and Gilbert loved his little brother. But when Ludwig and Gilbert appeared in front of their parents holding hands, they understood immediately that there was nothing to give to their enemies, anymore._

_The Grey Wolves didn't want a violated, dirty whore._

_They didn't want a wolf who could be already pregnant with the pups of someone else._

_Ludwig and Gilbert had done nothing wrong, they had chosen each other, they had waited for the mating season to begin and they have made love for the first time under the stars giving their bodies and their souls to each other._

_They weren't traitors, they had just followed the rules._

_"This isn't your home, anymore!"_

_"This isn't your family, anymore!"_

_"You're not our sons, anymore!"_

_"Be damned! You two and the little bastards that will born from you!"_

_Ludwig had been the favorite son._

_Gilbert the unwanted one._

_They weren't supposed to fall in love with each other._

_"But we did…"_

* * *

Gilbert didn't know what Ludwig was doing.

"Well… One, two, three, four and five. Good!"

He had just opened his eyes to see his little brother focused on Friedrich's small hands, he stared down at the right one and then at the left one taking them between his fingers delicately. He muttered something and then he lifted the pup-blanket's hem to take a better look to the small feet, Friedrich moved in his sleep but he didn't wake up. Gilbert didn't say a world while Ludwig wrapped the warm blanket around the little body again, his mate didn't notice that he was awake and he continued his inspection with Maximilian.

Gilbert heard him count again and he had to bit his lower lip to not laugh: Ludwig was counting their son's fingers to be sure that everything was at its place. He couldn't believe it! It was so awesomely fun!

"West?" He called gently while his little brother was taking a look at Maximilian's right foot.

The younger wolf looked down at him and blushed immediately, "I… ehm…"

"Good morning…" Gilbert whispered lifting himself on his elbow to kiss his mate's lips, "you've protected us for the entire night, right?"

"It's natural…" Ludwig answered staring down at the sleeping pups, he hadn't stop to stare at them not even for a minute. He was a father, Gilbert was his sons' mother. They were really parents! He still couldn't believe it, everything was absurd and splendid at the same time for Ludwig. Maximilian and Friedrich were there, between them, they were alive and they were real.

Ludwig remembered when he and Gilbert had felt them move inside the belly for the first time. It had been almost a shock for Gilbert but Ludwig was almost fainted, it was so incredible for him. it was different for Gilbert, he had had them inside him for nine months but Ludwig… Ludwig had felt a little useless, sometimes.

Yes, he had taken care of Gilbert properly. He had fed him, he had protected him and loved him.

Ludwig had adored him, to be precise.

It didn't sound very manly but Ludwig couldn't help it. His dear brother, his beloved mate and their greatest wish hidden inside him had been the most divine thing he had ever seen. Ludwig didn't have words to say how much he loved Gilbert right now, how much he loved those beautiful few-hours-old creatures.

Ludwig didn't know how to express it, really.

Gilbert deserved much more after what he had done all alone for both of them.

Ludwig felt really useless but he would had died for them. For Gilbert, for Maximilian, for Friedrich.

One night and their life had changed forever. One night and he just couldn't imagine their life without Max and Fritz. Ludwig knew that for Gilbert was the same, his brother had felt like this since the first day of his pregnancy. Happiness… That word was so simple, so strong, so dangerous sometimes…

Ludwig stared silently while Gilbert tried to sit up but he failed because of the sudden pain that crossed his body. "Gilbert!" Ludwig was immediately behind him supporting his brother's back with his chest, "Gilbert, are you fine? Gilbert?"

Gilbert laughed briefly, "calm down, West. My body doesn't feel so awesome today, but it's natural, I guess…"

Ludwig nodded but he didn't stop to worry so easily: Gilbert was older than him but he was younger than the most of the wolf mothers he knew. It had been his first pregnancy, his first puppies and he had been very lucky to have given birth only to two pups. Ludwig had been the only pup that day of twenty year ago, it had been the same for Roderich, their older brother. It was rare, but not numerous litters were part of their DNA.

Gilbert had been the only exception.

"Can you help me with them?"

Ludwig helped Gilbert to place Maximilian on his lap and the albino picked up Friedrich who had begun to whine loudly, "Shhh…" Gilbert whispered kissing the pup's forehead, "good morning, Fritz!" He smiled brightly unbuttoning his shirt, "it's your first morning and it is your first breakfast."

Ludwig rested his chin on Gilbert's shoulder while his brother guided the pup to his nipple: Friedrich calmed down suddenly and Gilbert relaxed completely against his chest. "He is born yesterday and he does it better than you," Gilbert commented brushing his fingertips against the soft cheek of his son. "Sh-Shut up…" Ludwig muttered and then he placed a kiss on his lover's neck.

Gilbert chuckled, "we'll have to start to work for the next one very soon…" The albino turned his head kissing his mate's lips briefly, "we can try to have a girl the next time."

Ludwig stiffened and Gilbert didn't fail to notice it, he stopped to smile staring at his mate confused, "what's wrong, West?" The blond sighed deeply staring down at the little one in Gilbert's arms and the other one on his lap, "It's not a good idea to think about another litter, now."

Gilbert blinked two times looking down at Friedrich who had stopped to suck and had fallen asleep in his mother's arms, "I thought you wanted to have a numerous pack," he said coldly. "I want to have a strong family, it's different," Ludwig replied.

"It's not…" Gilbert rested Friedrich on his lap gently picking Maximilian up to feed him like his brother.

"Gilbert, please, you've given birth to them yesterday," Ludwig said gently, "we have to learn how to be parents, no one is here to help us and we weren't supposed to be alone in this story. You meant to be an Alpha's lover with a numerous pack and older wolves ready to teach to you what to do with your pups. It's the same thing for me, I had to take our father's place…"

"He is _your_father," Gilbert replied, "I'm the son of nobody, do you remember?"

"Gilbert, please…"

"Our mother hated me, Roderich hated me, I was a mistake for them nothing more. The others called me bastard, monster, bad omen. They wanted to give me to Ivan only because they wanted to get rid of me, not because they needed someone to seal the peace between our families," Gilbert held Maximilian closer stroking his soft black ear, "Before the mating season, Roderich told me that, because of my… _Malformation_, I could give birth to nothing."

"Gilbert…"

"Our mother knew that there was a high risk but he wanted to sale me to Ivan, anyway…" Gilbert smiled sadly at Maximilian, "do you know what happens to infertile mates?"

Ludwig shook his head kissing his lover's neck again, "I would have never done it to you, never."

"I didn't believe to him…" Gilbert admitted while Maximilian let him go to fall asleep in his arms like his brother, "I continued to say that I didn't want a family, you already know it. But during our first year together I was terrified about the possibility to not have pups…" Gilbert placed Maximilian and Friedrich on the soft straw and Ludwig helped him to rest next to them. Gilbert wrapped an arm around his beloved puppies and Ludwig took a seat behind him holding his mate against his chest and kissing his cheek.

"I did an awesome job, right?" Gilbert asked kissing those four small fists: Maximilian stirred and Friedrich curled up against his brother's back to get more kisses, "I wish to show Max and Fritz to those bastards, to make they see how much our _sin_has been blessed."

"Don't think about it…" Ludwig massaged Gilbert's belly in an automatic gesture and Gilbert stiffened involuntary, "does it hurt?" The blond asked. Gilbert nodded weakly, "I really want to give another pup to you…"

"Don't you dare to think about it, now," Ludwig said coldly, "it's an order, Gilbert. Don't pretend to be a birth-machine, you're not like this and I won't impregnate you only because you have to fix your pride!"

"Does it mean that we won't make love until the next year?" Gilbert asked.

"I didn't say that…"

"It can happen every time from now on, West."

"This is only your theory," Ludwig commented, "your body won't accept another life inside you if it won't be ready and I can come outside of you to be more sure."

"Don't you dare!" Gilbert exclaimed, "I won't let you ruin our sexual life only because you're a paranoid mate, Ludwig!"

Friedrich didn't like to hear his mother scream and he began to cry loudly waking up Maximilian, too.

"Great…" Ludwig muttered.

"Shut up!" Gilbert shouted and then he looked down at the little things next to him, "calm down, puppies, Mama and Papa didn't want to scare you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Gilbert placed his lips against Friedrich's forehead because he looked scarier than his brother, Maximilian hid his face against his mother's chest whining.

"Come here, little one," Ludwig sat up holding out his hands to take Maximilian in his arms.

Gilbert smiled sweetly looking at his boys and then he cuddled Friedrich sweetly humming a sweet lullaby to calm him down. Maximilian was the first to fall asleep again, safe and sound against his Papa's strong chest. Friedrich threw a tantrum until he got enough kisses from his Mama and then he curled up against Gilbert's chest while his parent's smell surrounded him.

"They need a crib…" Ludwig murmured placing his lips on the little blond hear, between the two little black ears.

Gilbert nodded kissing Friedrich's forehead, "Only one, they are still small and they didn't like to stay away from each other, I guess…"

Ludwig looked at pup in his arms, "Max didn't look so nervous."

"Sure, his Papa is holding him in his arms but he will be alone inside his crib," Gilbert looked up at his lover, "they had been with someone else since the start of their life, they won't be happy to be alone, I guess…"

Ludwig smiled down at his mate nodding, " and inside one crib they will be warmer."

"Ja…" Gilbert murmured.

"Gilbert?"

Those gorgeous red eyes looked up at him again, "we have only to be happy, now. Don't get obsessed with the idea of another litter and I… I… I will make love with you like I used to do. If it will happen again we will think about it but we have Fritz and Max, now. We have to try to live our life like we needed nothing else, if another pup will arrive soon or later it will be just a gift but we don't need to suffer because of loneliness anymore. Don't think about our parents, don't think about their litters or their words. We've given birth to two beautiful pups, they're already wrong. We don't need thousands pups to prove to them that our love is the rightest thing in the world. Just one of our son is enough, Max and Fritz together are more than enough."

It wasn't awesome, it wasn't awesome when Ludwig acted like the wise one because it made Gilbert admit how much his little brother was right: they didn't need something else. They had their happiness, they had just to live their life day after day.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, I love you…" Gilbert said casually and Ludwig sighed deeply placing the pup boy next to the smaller one again. Gilbert couldn't help but kiss Maximilian's chubby cheeks, "I can't wait for them to open their eyes," He admitted with a bright smile.

Ludwig wrapped an arm around his waist, "they have two weeks to get ready but they have your eyes, I'm sure."

"Nein, nein, they have blue eyes. We have a lot of blue eyes in our family."

"My father's eyes are brown."

"They don't have brown eyes!" Gilbert replied firmly, "they are blue."

"Red…"

"Blue!"

Ludwig chuckled and Gilbert pouted childishly while the snow continued to fall outside their cavern.

* * *

"Aldric?"

The black wolf didn't turn back and the other one wrapped an arm around his waist, "Aldric? We have to think about the next litter, my love," a kiss on his naked shoulder. "You old pervert, you know that we've stopped to have litters years ago," the black wolf muttered.

"You're right but it doesn't mean that we don't have to have sex…" Romulus replied kissing his lover's neck.

"We did it the previous night."

"I want you, again."

"You pervert!"

"Don't punch me!"

The black wolf sighed deeply trying to calm himself, "not tonight."

"Why not tonight?" Romulus asked curiously and disappointed at the same time.

"I'm thinking…" Aldric answered absently.

"About?"

"About our son and Gilbert."

Romulus stiffened and the smile on his face disappear, "it's the first time you talk about them since that day, Aldric."

" I know…"

"It was your decision to punish them, I didn't allow it," Romulus continued a little too coldly.

"I know…"

"Well, stop to think about them if you're not going to take them back."

Aldric turned towards his lover with wide open eyes, "I can't do it after more than two years!"

"Do you want to know a thing?" Romulus asked staring at his lover, "Ludwig is my son, too. I've the right to take him back to home and Gilbert is his mate now, I'm going to welcome him in our family, as well."

"Romulus if we take them back, Braginski will do a lot of bad things and we have sons and daughters outside in this forest and they are going to have pups or they have already a litter, I'm not going to risk their life. Do you understand?" Aldric was right, Romulus knew that Aldric was right. He had driven out their son and Gilbert to save them in a way or another, "Do you really think that I don't want them back? Ludwig is the only pup we've given birth to together, I didn't forget that."

"I'm happy about it," Romulus said with a brief smile.

"And Gilbert…" Aldric closed his eyes, "I teach nothing to him about the world, he wasn't supposed to live without a real pack."

"I'm not worried about that, Ludwig can take care of him properly."

"But Ludwig can do nothing if Gilbert will need help during… a childbirth, for example."

"Gilbert is stronger than you think, my love."

"I don't know if they're fine, I don't know if they're alive of if they are still happy together."

"Why don't we go to find them Aldric?" Romulus proposed happily, "we won't take them back, but we can see them, we can try to forget what's happened two years ago and if they've had pups, we'll see our grandchildren!"

Aldric rested his cheek against the soft straw with a sigh, "Gilbert will never forgive me."

"He will forgive me, instead!"

"Selfish…"

"Come on, Aldric!" Romulus was smiling brightly, "Gilbert doesn't hate you, he would do everything to make you proud of him, you know it!"

Aldrich thought about it for a while: if Gilbert and Ludwig had started a family, he would have done everything to see their children. The last time he had seen his sons, he had damned them and their future progeny and he had spent the last two years regretting those words. If Gilbert had been able to give birth to another life, he would have been happy to know it, to know that Roderich's theories about Gilbert strange look were wrong.

To know that Gilbert had had his chance to be happy with the love of his life.

Gilbert deserved it.

He had received nothing in his entire life but then Ludwig had found the right way to fix his broken soul and they had fallen in love without his permission. They had almost condemned their entire family because of their forbidden feelings.

But Aldric hadn't asked the permission to Gilbert when he had promised him to the Grey wolves' Alpha.

He closed his eyes sighing deeply, "I don't want to talk about it anymore, Romulus."

* * *

Thanks to **senorflamingo** for the fan art! This is the pixiv link with the name of the author and his\her gallery: member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=23506512

In this picture Ludwig has light brown ears and tail. In this story Ludwig (and Max) has black ears and tail because it's more awesome for me (take a look to Germouser, girls!). And yes, I saw the third puppy but I'm not going to reelase spoilers about it, yet ;)! I like to be cruel...

Puppies-Note: baby wolves need 2 weeks (more or less) to open their eyes (like a lot of puppies in the world),

Story-Note: to make it a little clearer, Ludwig and Gilbert have the same "mother" (Aldric) but only Ludwig knows his father (Romulus). Ludwig is their only child together, their other children have different fathers or mothers (their story will get clearer later, I promise)

Thanks for your comments, they are love for us, poor authors :)!

See you soon!


End file.
